


A Villainous Reunion

by Mostie01



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the Villain Vibes au by blursed-ninjago-ideas, Lloyd is a feral hellspawn and you can’t change my mind, My First Work, Nya is literally a overlady here, everybody is a villain, kai is a murderous feral punk here, ninja are the villains au, reverse prompt time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostie01/pseuds/Mostie01
Summary: Reverse prompt time with the prompt “ Lloyd gets kidnapped again” set in the villain vibes au by blursed-ninjago-ideas. A link to said blursed ninjago ideas tumblr :https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Villainous Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fblursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com%2F).



> Reverse prompt time with the prompt “ Lloyd gets kidnapped again” set in the villain vibes au by blursed-ninjago-ideas. A link to said blursed ninjago ideas tumblr :https://blursed-ninjago-ideas.tumblr.com/

Lloyd honestly hadn’t expected to be kidnapped in broad daylight especially in the freshly conquered Ninjago city especially in his true form. His captors would be in a world of pain soon especially when his brothers found him, all he heard before the world faded to black was a cackle and almost something similar to the click clack of his old Skulkin substitute teachers from Darkley’s. As his vision cleared he noticed the bars of his cage were made of a dark material what was it that Zane lectured him about during his chemistry classes an element meant to negate their powers Vag.....no Vengestone. Whoever had captured him clearly had the power and resources to keep him restrained enough for now but he’d be out soon either by his own will or via Kai and Nya. So lost in thought he was he didn’t notice that someone had arrived until the clearing of their throat. He looked up and automatically growled letting the worst of his Oni heritage out which typically frightened even the most powerful of warriors. But he couldn’t believe his eyes it was his dad and somehow he now had four arms seeing that his father now had his attention the elder Garmadon spoke “I’ve missed you so very much Lloyd and I love you”. Unfortunately after that very sentence an explosion rang out with a frazzled Kai and Nya breaking through a fresh hole in the wall armed and dangerous. Lloyd luckily yelled a fierce “Stop don’t hurt him” to the deadly duo and prepared for a long explanation to them all. At least he had a while and a decent chair to talk to them all in.


End file.
